Centrifugation is a process in which a centrifugal force is applied to a fluid to separate components based upon their density. The more dense components of a mixture migrate away from the axis of centrifuge and away from the less dense components. Centrifugation is accomplished by a centrifuge typically having a rotating platform on which are secured a plurality of sealed containers or test tubes which contain the liquids of interest. The platform is typically rotated at a very high rate in the hundreds or even thousands of revolutions per minute (RPM). Centrifugation is therefore most commonly a batch process. Liquids are placed into the containers, which are sealed and placed into the centrifuge and then the centrifuge is activated to perform the centrifugation. The containers are then removed from the centrifuge to permit the selective withdrawal of the separated components as by a pipette. The high rate of revolution of the centrifuge usually renders non-batch centrifugation impractical.